


This Party Is Not A Bad Idea

by MermaidOdair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: cousin party I didn't wanted to go but you sound nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Party Is Not A Bad Idea

“Do you really need to drag me into this, Penelope?” Maeve asks her cousin as she enters her apartment that is covered with lights and decorations for Penelope Garcia’s huge summer-break party.  
“Because it is fun.” She said amusedly and as if she was teaching a child. “And you need to hang out more.”  
As Maeve sits in a corner, a genetics book in her hand-which she had hardly found time to read, preparing the party with Penelope all week- she is oblivious to the world around her.  
She only stands up when she is introduced to her cousin’s teammates. First a tall men, whose name is Derek; then a blonde woman called JJ; her boss, who she calls Hotch; an slightly older man named Rossi; A woman who seems very nice called Alex; and a tall man, with dark brown hair whose name is Spencer.  
She takes an immediate liking to him, and the way that he seems a bit uncomfortable in there as well.  
Not that he is uncomfortable around his friends but just with being in such a huge party.  
He notices her going back to her quiet place and follows her.  
“Do you mind?” He says, pointing at the couch next to the chair she is in.  
“Not at all.” Maeve answers “I’m Maeve, Penelope’s cousin, but you already know that.”  
“And I am Spencer.” He replies with a small smile that makes her blush a deep shade of red. “Genetics?” He asks, noticing her book.  
“Yes, it’s my field of work and a passion of mine.” Maeve begins and Spencer tells her of his interest in that particular field as well.  
They talk for hours; and Maeve finds out that Spencer is an incredibly smart man, with many PhD’s in various fields, but had been eager to study genetics, a field that he wasn’t so familiar with yet.  
“It’s is really interesting, especially how it can influence our whole life.” He says.  
“But the best part is: it doesn’t really change much. It is already there and we can either live with it or ignore it.” Maeve says to him with a smile.  
“Knowing you can get a disease by your genes can’t affect your life while you still don’t have it.” Spencer says; he did not told her of his mother disease nor will he, at least not yet. He hopes to know her more first.  
He actually fancied this cousin of Garcia. She sounds interesting and smart, and besides all that she is very pretty too.  
So when she is about to leave, he does the only thing he can.  
“Wait!” he calls out “Can I get your phone number?”  
She smiles at him and pulls a paper out of her bag; she quickly scrabbles something in it and hand sit to him before walking away with a grin.  
“Bye, It was lovely meeting you.” She answers walking out of her cousin apartment. Perhaps this party wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
